vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Seer
Seers are a type of Witch specializing in divination which manifests itself especially through visions. They seem to be gifted with this ability as they do not usually access it via spells like other witches therefore this makes them extremely rare. Trained Seers seem to have control over their visions and can call them at will, however there have been other witches who have had visions without specialized control as their abilities were not developed. Ruben Morris, Alexis and Ariane are currently the only Notable seers so far, of which the last two are now deceased. Notable Seers *'Ruben Morris:' Ruben Morris was the seer hired by Marcel to help him and Rebekah Mikaelson find out the identity and history of Rebekah's host body. After discovering that the host body belongs to Eva Sinclair, Ruben attempted to kill Rebekah's host body in order to prevent Eva from taking over and using more sacrificial magic for her own personal benefit and also to protect his own son. Overpowered by the two, Ruben's life was spared after being knocked unconscious. *'Alexis:' Alexis was a seer in the service of the vampire Lucien Castle. He used her for business practices such as predicting the stock market, as well as for foretelling potential threats. She was the one who foretold the prophecy of the Mikaelson Family's demise, which drew the Trinity and the Strix to New Orleans. She was killed via poisoning by the vampire Aurora just as she was about to reveal a new portion of her prophecy that would explicitly show the fall of Klaus Mikaelson. *'Ariane:' Ariane was a member of The Sisters, a coven loyal to the Strix vampire Aya. While not trained in the ways of a seer, she did possess a great enough talent for Aya to induct her into the Sisters. She foretold the prophecy hinting at the weapon capable of killing an Original by using Elijah's mind as a focus. Due to this, she gleaned all of the information in his mind, and he killed her to prevent her from revealing any of it. Other Seers/Witches with similar abilities *'Bonnie Bennett': In the initial seasons of The Vampire Diaries Bonnie showed a notable affinity for Divination that suggested she was rather gifted with it and used this ability to foresee the deaths of Damon's victims before it happened. She also was able to foresee Elena's future (with Damon) as she saw a crow (which was Damon's trademark symbol at the time) on touching Elena at the bon-fire night. Furthermore she was able to know where hidden things were located without using any spells, and was able to scan Mason Lockwood's history on command, which lead her to find where the moonstone was. As the seasons progressed Bonnie was able to have dreams that foretold the return of Kai and his plan. Bonnie also stated that she predicted Obama becoming President and Heath Ledger's death, but this might be coincidence. Bonnie initially identified herself as psychic, but this could simply be because she did not know the proper witch-term for her gifts. *'Sabine Laurent: 'Sophie stated that Sabine had visions from time to time, and even considered it dramatic, however, Sabine indeed received a vision about Hayley's baby; Hope, and foretold Hope as bringing death to all witches (probably the witches of New Orleans). It is however important to note that Celeste was already possessing Sabine's body, thus we cannot be entirely sure if this is Sabine's power or Celeste's. *'Traveler Prophet:' An unknown prophet of the Travelers that foretold the unique properties of blood from the last pair of doppelgängers to strip away magic. TBA Powers and Abilities Divination: The ability to analysis patterns and use this to foretell the future. Prophecies usually come out as cryptic riddles, though it was noted that visions become more and more precise as the event in question draws closer. It is initiated by making some form of a connection with their subject. Alexis did this via having them feed on her blood, while Ariane did this by viewing the entire of her subject's history, using water as a conductor. In addition to the prophecy, Alexis was able to show visions of the future, which would foretell the prophecy's coming. Trivia * There have only been three known seers: Alexis, Ariane, and Ruben Morris. * Seers, unlike regular witches, can create their prophecies of their own volition, while the other witches have the visions thrust on them involuntarily ** This is seen with Bonnie's visions foretelling Damon's return to Mystic Fall's, and Davina's visions of Celeste * Both of Ariane and Alexis worked for vampires and are now deceased. References See also Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Witch Covens